The Tree of Yami and Yugi
by 4 Fun Fan Fiction
Summary: When Yami and Yugi let two strangers into their little cottage, the two strangers have a little suprise for them! -Based off of a Greek myth-


**The Tree of Yami and Yugi**

* * *

 _ **Korkle: Ok, you guys know the drill, I'm heading to Yamis pizza party.**_

 _ **4F's: Wait for me!**_

 _ **Eliza: And me!**_

 _ **Korkle: But someone has to doe the disclaimer!**_

 _ **Eliza: Why don't you do it, Korkle?**_

 _ **Korkle: Then I'll be late for the party!**_

 _ **4F's: Dude, it takes, like, ten seconds.**_

 _ **Korkle: Then why dont YOU do it?**_

 _ **4F's: Point taken.**_

 _ **Eliza: But then 4F's will be ten seconds late!**_

 _ **Korkle: And that matters, how?**_

 _ **4F's: Why don't we ALL do it?**_

 _ **Eliza: Then we'll ALL be ten seconds late!**_

 _ **Korkle: Again, that matters, how?**_

 _ **Eliza: STOP BEING SUCH A SMART ALICK!**_

 _ **4F's: DIS-**_

 _ **Eliza: NO DON'T DO IT!**_

 _ **-Korkle pins Eliza to the floor and covers her mouth.-**_

 _ **Eliza: Hmmmmm. Mmmmm, mmm m mmmmmmmm!**_

 _ **4F's: DISCLAIMER! I do not own YuGiOh or any of it's charecters. This is based off a Greek myth, by the way.**_

 _ **Eliza: HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

 _ **Korkle: Your right, Eliza, let's go!**_

* * *

A knock came from the door of the Muleniums. Yami and Yugi raced to the door. Despite their droopy cottage and emty purses, they loved visitors.

Yugi opened the door to two men. One tall and bearded, the other small and young. Both had ragged clothes and were very skinny.

"May we please rest here? We are needy of rest and food." The older one said.

"Come in, come in!" Yugi said, opening the door wider and welcoming them inside. Yami seated them at a small table and Yugi rushed into the kitchen to make food.

Yami and Yugi talked and laughed with their visitors, for they wanted them to feel at home.

About thirty minuets later, Yugi placed soup and bread infront of the strangers.

"Please, eat." Yugi said.

"Thank you," The taller one said. "But we cannot eat." Suddenly, a bright light showered upon the two strangers. Yami and Yugi backed up against a wall.

"Please, do not be afraid." The younger one said. "We are not people, we are two of the three gods. I am Osiris and this is my brother, Ra." Yami and Yugi gasped in disbelif. Suddenly, they were teleported to a tall mountian. When they looked down, they saw their village, drowned in water. Yami and Yugi wept for their neighbors.

"Please, forgive us." Ra said. "We ave punished those who have needed punished."

"You see," Osiris said. "The evil wisard, Darts, and his wife, Tèa, have changed the hearts of all in your village. All exept you. We went down to your village to test your neighbors. You were the only worthy ones.

Obelisk, one of the gods, appered. "I will grant you one wish." He said. The two thought for a moment. Then said: "We wish to be the keepers of Ras temple, and we wish to die together one day, so not one is left without the other." "Your wish shall be granted." Obelisk said.

The two were then the keepers of Ras temple. They lived many more happy years together.

Then, one day, they began to notice changes. Their shoulders were turning into bark, their hair was turning into leaves.

When their feet became roots, they could not move. They could only stand side by side as the changes grew.

Then, before bark closed over their mouths, they both said: "Good bye, my love!" And turned into a tree.

From one side of the tree, amythest stones grew. On the other side, crimson stones grew.

Then, many years later, an old saying fell upon the tree. This saying is:

 _'Those who serve the gods soon become gods themselves.'_

* * *

 ** _Yami: I can't eat anymore._**

 ** _Eliza: Me either._**

 ** _Korkle: Diddo._**

 ** _4F's: I'm going home before my taste buds force me to choke down ANOTHER pizza._**

 ** _Everyone: Yah._**

 ** _Eliza: Hope you-_**

 ** _4F's: Grelleeeeeeeh_**

 ** _Korkle/Yami: Eeeeew!_**

 ** _Eliza: -all enjoyed the-_**

 ** _4F's: GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH._**

 ** _Yami: That's just gross!_**

 ** _Korkle: I think you stood up to quickly..._**

 ** _Eliza: -story._**

 ** _4F's: HMMH!_**

 ** _Korkle: LOOK OUT!_**

 ** _4F's: GREEELECHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!_**

 ** _Everyone: AAAH!_**

* * *

 _ **Please Forgive Me For Rude And Bathroom - Like Jokes And Sentences!**_


End file.
